The invention relates to a process for weighing poultry which is conveyed suspended by the legs from suspension hooks directed in the direction of conveyance through a conveyor suspension track past a weighing station, characterized in that prior to reaching the weighing position each of the hooks is turned through such an angle that during the weighing no contact between the birds, which would adversely affect weighing, occurs. The invention also relates to a conveyor hook for carrying out this process.